


Chasing cherry taste

by orangeji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Applying Makeup, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pinning, just 2 idiots both pinning TOO hard, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeji/pseuds/orangeji
Summary: "I still haven't done your eyeliner." Jisung raises his eyebrow."Can you kiss me again?" Donghyuck asks.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Chasing cherry taste

Donghyuck has been whining for quite a while now at Jisung, yet has been fazed by it unlike how he usually would and he is starting to get more and more progressively annoyed. 

"Park Jisung, why won't you let me do your makeup? I promise, I'll make you look good." He says again, in a tone that makes him seem desperate enough. 

"The last time I heard you say that, it was to Renjun hyung and you gave him a whole clown makeup." Jisung answers without looking up from his phone

"It suited the theme of the party didn't it? It was a halloween party and he earned an award for it!" 

" An award for the funniest makeup and stained eyelids that he got pissed about for weeks." 

"Still!" He tries to argue with his voice a pitch higher, clearly annoyed that Jisung isn't even looking at him. 

"I said no, Hyung."

That phone clearly is testing his limits. Wouldn't it just be good if it was gone? Maybe then Jisung would look at him. 

So he snatches it from Jisung's grasp, catching the younger off guard as he rips it away from those hands that were holding it and quickly hid his hand to his back. 

"I'll give it back, you let me do your makeup." Jisung clicks his tongue and tries to reach behind Donghyuck to which he spins to dodge it. 

He runs away from the couch, and tries to open the door to run out but before he could go out Jisung catches up to him who caught his wrist and slams him to the door which closes it with a bang. 

"Hyung, give it back." He says calmly, looking at Donghyuck straight in the eye. 

They stare at each other for quite a while until he felt Jisung's gaze too heavy on him so he looks down then away. 

"Just what is so interesting for you, that you won't even look at me while i'm talking─, 

He takes out his hand that was hidden behind his back and raises it to his eye level clearly about to unlock the phone in his hands when Jisung lets go of his wrist and instead snatches the phone from his hand and the other hand entraps him against the door, further.

"N-nothing, it's nothing. You want me to play along with you and put on makeup, right? Then let's do that, Hyung." Jisung answers and Donghyuck can feel his breath hitch up, he was too close. He can smell that faint cologne that Jisung wears. 

He stuttered, Donghyuck notes. Cute. 

And with that, Jisung steps backward letting the hand that entrapped Donghyuck fall onto his side as he walks back to the couch and plops himself down on the same spot he was sitting on earlier. 

"Wait there, let me just get my makeup then I'll get started." To which he only hears a sigh as an answer to. 

He comes back in a few, with a lollipop in hand to which he offers to his model for the day and Jisung accepts it. 

He hums as he looks at the makeup he has and spots the glitters he has,'It will look good on Jisung.' and with that he has decided what makeup he will give him today. 

Jisung was already savoring the lollipop he was offered when Donghyuck looked at him. He smiles at that. 

Pink would definitely look cute on him, he should. definitely get started on that. 

He hovers over Jisung who just follows his movement with his gaze, he tries and tries to find a position or a place that will allow him to comfortably apply eyeshadow on Jisung yet not seem to work out. 

Jisung pulls the lollipop away from his lips, ( _'God.'_ Donghyuck thought almost out loud.) and speaks, "Do you want me to change my place, Hyung?" 

He buffers for a bit, just staring at Jisung and his glistening probably cherry flavored lips. He shakes his head and stares with awareness at Jisung again, smiling awkwardly. "Haha… no it's fine, I'll figure it out."

So he does. He figures it out which also lands them in a position where he is too close to kissing those lips except he has self control and friendship that holds him back like how leashes do to dogs. 

He likes to believe that he acts faster than his brain inputs his decision and before he knows it he was straddling Jisung with an eyeshadow palette in one hand and eyeshadow brush in the other. 

They both froze for a bit, until Donghyuck cleared his throat which brought them both back to earth and Jisung returned the lollipop to his mouth and Donghyuck looked over his palette to decide on a pink shade to use. 

Deciding that for base he will use a muted pink and layer it later with a brighter pink then glitters. He lightly brushes his brush over the shade he picked and looks over to Jisung for a second. 

"Close your eyes." Jisung does so. 

Donghyuck brings the brush on top of Jisung's lid gently patting it until the color builds up. He does it for sometime only because he was too afraid to hurt Jisung that he took him longer to build it up for the color to show. 

Once done with putting the base on both the lids, he looks briefly on his palette before he decides to pick a pink that was nearly red and layers that on top of the base he created. Carefully, he tries his best to make it suit Jisung's eyes which he thinks are very pretty and he loves it but that's besides the point. 

Clearly enough, his train of thoughts is scattering into different directions with different destinations in mind. 

Jisung opened his eyes once he felt the brush was no longer on his lid and met eyes once again with Donghyuck who was leaning closer to him to concentrate on putting eyeshadow. They locked gazes and he felt his throat dry up just like the summer heat that he feels during April. 

"Not yet done." He manages to cough up. 

He smells the strong cherry flavor that comes from Jisung when he mutters a small 'Ah.' before closing his eyes back up, and he's left staring at Jisung again. 

Too close. 

Really close. 

He just needs to apply some glitter on the lids, and oh, those gemstones he had would look really good when placed just below his eyes. 

The glitter then gets applied onto Jisung's lids after his scattering thoughts. He needs to apply it on the lower lash line so it looks better, but he needs Jisung to open his eyes for that. 

"Jisung, open your eyes." And Donghyuck doesn't miss the way Jisung's eyes fluttered open and how he saw his own reflection on those black irises. He gulps and tries hard not to focus on any of those as he glides his brush very very gently on Jisung's lash line until the look was complete, leaning back he looks at his work and smiles when he finds it satisfying. 

He dips his brush on the glitter once more and leans in closer as he applies it on the corners to make his eyes look brighter. 

Then the next thing after that was the cherry taste on his lips. 

It happened faster than he could register it from happening so he only knows what happened after it. After the glitters, with a plop Jisung takes the lollipop out from his mouth and pulls Donghyuck by the nape to give him a kiss. 

Tastes like cherry. Very interesting. 

Neither one pulls away, and Donghyuck seizes the opportunity to move his lips against Jisung's who responded well to his advance. 

They kissed well enough for Donghyuck to feel like he also licked and savored the lollipop that Jisung was having and it was amazing.

"I still haven't done your eyeliner." Jisung raises his eyebrow. 

"Can you kiss me again?" Donghyuck asks. 

As an answer, he receives cherry tasting lips. 

The kiss was gentle and light, they moved in sync with each other. Jisung tilts his head to allow Donghyuck to deepen their kiss and he does so. Nothing was frantic about it, strangely enough it felt natural. 

He feels like he has tasted adrenaline rush with his lips, heart beating too fast in his chest with thoughts blurring out into scribbles of lines he couldn't decipher. He loses himself to the feeling that he drops the brush in his hand and instead holds onto Jisung's nape. The palette was long forgotten from the first time they kissed. 

He rests himself more comfortably on Jisung's lap and smiles into the kiss when he feels a bite on his lower lip. 

They pulled away when it got overwhelming and met eyes. And oh my god, the way Jisung looks right now, he never wants to forget that. 

His hair was kinda messy, probably from the work of his roaming hand that somehow found its way onto the younger's hair. Lips were still glistening and whether it was from the lollipop or their saliva, Donghyuck doesn't bother to know. 

Jisung was smiling, his eyes crinkled a bit, just like it does when he feels pure happiness from something. 

"You know, I still need to apply your eyeliner and some gemstones. And I'll do that now." He smiles wider when he sees Jisung laugh and reaches for the brush he disregarded and found the palette again to use the brown shade to create a subtle eyeliner. 

The smile doesn't leave their faces until Donghyuck finishes up. Gemstones finally glued below Jisung's eyes, it certainly brought his pretty eyes more. 

And as their lips were about to touch again for the nth time they hear keys drop in a direction to which they both look over to. 

_"Oh my god."_

Looks like their roommates are home. 

**Author's Note:**

> *bass boost* HIIIIIIIIIIIII, im back :DDD and with a /grabs hyucksung/ very rare ship!!! :DD!!!!! ive been out for quite a while, so im very happy to finally be able to write again,, heh its been long this fic just made me realizes how rusty i am /ahem/
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this short haha,,,, dude im just applying your makeup haha bro why r u kissing me i have feelings kind of fic which was heavily inspired by donghyuck putting gemstones on jisungs nose in that ridin club and the girl straddling the other girl to put her makeup on :] (pls check them out as well, ten out of ten content u get a free hyuck teasing the crap out of jisung)


End file.
